


Fading Scars

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time and love heal all wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cali_se](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/gifts).



> A birthday drabble for my beta, written November 2009

The scars are fading: the little ridge of flesh you used to fondle like a worry bead is gone now; the angry red line of your dark despair is but a faded trail of white, a ghost of yesterday that is best forgotten.

Today and tomorrow are ours.

I breathe in the breath that you breathe out. I brush your lips with mine and take your hand. I am happy in a way I never thought I could be: a deep-seated contentment that spreads up from my toes and blossoms on my face as a smile.

And you smile, too.


End file.
